


Help Around the House

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [44]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Moresomes, Multi, Older Characters, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 'present day' timeline where Alex Cabot met John Doggett at some point and they became casual lovers.  After a long day at work, John receives a warm and relaxing welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Around the House

When he arrived at home, Alex was lounging casually in a chair while Fin was washing dishes in the small kitchen. He closed the door quietly and stepped into the room, sliding out of his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"Is it my birthday again?" John asked, smiling.

Alex smiled back. "Maybe."

Fin approached silently with an open beer. John thanked him and the man returned to his work with the dishes. "What's that all about?" John took a pull from the cold beer.

"He likes doing it," Alex answered.

John frowned. "He likes doing the dishes?"

"He likes being useful. He's going to make dinner too."

Fin rounded the corner, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "I like to earn my keep. You host. We work." Fin waved a hand at Alex. "If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"No no," John countered. "It's kinda hot. I don't usually have someone willing to do stuff around the house."

It was hot. When Alex rose to collect a few dishes that had been left in the living room and handed them off to Fin, John felt his cock take notice. They hadn't done anything that was overtly sexual, not even wearing cliché outfits, but it was turning him on.

Fin went back to the kitchen and Alex turned to face John, tongue sliding over her lips. "Have a seat, honey," she whispered as she stepped close. "My turn."

John had no idea what she meant. Not until he was sitting on the couch and she was nestled between his legs, drawing his dick from his trousers and lowering her head to take him into her waiting mouth. Her turn, indeed. How had she known he needed this?

He was grateful to both of them for their efforts. He hated doing dishes - even putting them in the dishwasher. And he didn't get to visit with Alex as often as we would have liked, so any opportunity for that was always welcome. Right when he was going to thank Fin for all the work he was doing, Alex did something remarkable with her tongue that made all but the most autonomic functions impossible. His fingers clenched the couch cushions and his hips nearly jerked off the couch, toes crinkled in his shoes. The groan he let out almost rattled the windows.

By the time he was able to open his eyes Fin was lurking at the edge of the kitchen with a coy little smirk curving his lips. He couldn't recall having seen the man approximate anything near a smile in the past. Then his brain went blank as he came in Alex's mouth.

He had a vague recollection of being put back together and a kiss from Alex, her long blonde hair brushing his face. When he fully regained his senses, dinner was on the table and Fin was suggesting a game of strip poker for dessert.

John was up for anything after the amazingly relaxing welcome he'd received when he had arrived home. He was wondering if he could talk them in to coming by every week. He'd even make it worth the trip if they did.


End file.
